Movies
by Midnight Moonfly
Summary: Sam and Blaine geek out at a cinema screening of the newest Sci-fi movie.


"I guess that he is going to die later on in the movie. It will be _very_ dramatic." Blaine said in a low voice to Sam. They were on a date and had settled on going to the cinemas. Both of them had been anxiously waiting for a movie to come out so they were more than thrilled when they found out that they both liked sci-fi and both wanted to see the movie. It was a very appropriate fifth date.

"I will probably be like a sacrifice he makes or something for the main character." Blaine continued.

"You talk a lot during movies, did you know that?" Sam whispered back.

"Get used to it."

"Likewise, 'cause I do too." The comment made Blaine laugh and smile at Sam.

The movie was about a guy who's father had worked on a time machine all his life and had completed it. His son found it and used it, only to go back to biblical times to find out that Earth had been invaded by aliens. When he got there, the machine broke, so he couldn't go back until he fixed it.

"I swear, if Jesus was an alien I'll so show this to Brittany and make her drive everyone nuts." Sam whispered.

"She'd believe that?"

"Yep."

A few minutes later, Sam cheered. The cinema was rather empty. It was a late show a little less than a week after the premiere of the movie, Sam and Blaine sitting at the back, the next row empty. Two girls in the second row away from them turned around to glare at Sam for being loud, but turned back to the movie soon.

"I'm so showing this to Brittany."

"Looks like they left that part out of the Bible." Blaine muttered. Yes, Jesus was in fact an alien. Actually, he was their king and leader.

An exciting scene occurred, making both of the boys shut up. In the middle of the scene, Blaine pulled his eyes off the screen and turned to Sam. He loved the look on his face he got when watching a movie he was into. He looked like he wasn't there, but was witnessing something great in a different world. He always got a little smile on his face and his body was slightly tense.

Blaine smiled and grabbed Sam's hand, entwining their fingers. Sam didn't look away from the screen, but he gave Blaine's hand a squeeze. It just made the smile on Blaine's face bigger.

When the exciting part ended, Sam immediately turned towards Blaine.

"Tom is an alien from this time. He definitely is. He'll betray Scott and Theo, resolving in Theo's death and making Scott be all 'urgh!' at Tom and kill him in the end. Tom will also make the aliens attack the people and in the end, when Scott kills Tom, peace will be restored and the aliens will be all 'Yo man, dis is tirin', dawg. Peace out, earthlings!' and leave the Earth."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh and even more so when the girls turned to glare at Sam, thinking he had just spoiled the movie for them.

"A few aliens will die because of what happened in the beginning. Y'know, with the news about weird bones being found and shit? Yeah, I bet those are the alien bones." Sam continued.

"Actually, what I think is that Tom is not an alien, but he is likely to betray them. He's… he's like the Slytherin out of the group." Blaine gasped, his eyes wide. "Oh my god, that's Tom Riddle!"

"Tom Riddle…? Wait. Voldemort?"

Both of them were staring at the screen, the movie looking completely different to them now.

"Wait, where did he go? Tom, come back to the screen! C'mon, Tommy, come to papa! Shut up, Cassandra, no one cares about you, give us Tom! There he is! Dude, that is _so_ the guy who played Voldemort in the second movie. That is him, I swear!"

"I thought Harry killed him!" Blaine hissed. "This changes everything."

"I swear, it's him. If it's not, I'll blow you, right here, right now." Sam said, making Blaine choke on air. After Blaine's attempt at coughing quietly, which kind of failed, making the girls in front of them even more irritated, he was blushing mad.

"That would be very inappropriate." Blaine muttered.

"What, you don't want me to do that?" Sam murmured back, grinning.

"No!" Blaine said, "I-I mean, um… I wouldn't have anything against that, but it would just be, um, this is just a bad place for that."

Sam, clearly enjoying Blaine's reaction, smirked and turned back to the movie. Blaine was still blushing and he fidgeted a little in his seat, looking slightly embarrassed. However, he did not let go of Sam's hand.

The movie was coming to an end. Tom did in fact betray them. Scott and Tom were battling when Sam opened his mouth again.

"C'mon, Voldemort! You can kick his sissy ass!"

"I'm sorry, but that is not Voldemort. He's a lot prettier than him _and_ he has a nose." One of the girls turned around and said, looking smug.

"Muggle! I'd keep your mouth shut if I were you, the Death Eaters might come and get you." Sam shot back.

"Whatever, Slytherin!" The girl said back, holding up her hand in a sassy manner.

"Oh, I am no Slytherin. Call me that again and my boyfriend over here will show you what a real Gryffindor is." Sam said. Blaine looked slightly uncomfortable, fearing the girls' reaction to them being two boys dating. He was very comfortable with his sexuality, especially within the halls of Dalton, but he knew in real life he had to watch his back. He didn't want the events after the Sadie Hawkins dance to happen again.

"Oh yeah? Tell him to watch his back because my Ravenclaw girlfriend will scratch his eyes out." She said and turned around. Sam just shook his head and turned to the movie. Blaine breathed out, relaxing slightly, thinking his worry went unnoticed by Sam. But he realized it didn't when Sam squeezed his hand and muttered.

"Don't worry. No one will hurt you like that ever again, okay? I won't let them."

When the movie was finally over, Sam and Blaine walked to Blaine's car, deciding to get some coffee. The movie had ended much like Sam and Blaine had predicted. Theo had died to protect Scott, Tom was the bad guy and died, the aliens went into a war with the humans and ended in most of them dying. The rest left Earth. Scott fixed the time machine and got safely home with Cassandra, who he ended up dating.

"That movie was _awesome_." Sam said. "I'm so watching it again."

Blaine smiled a little and licked his lips. "Do you really think I'm a Gryffindor?"

"Um, yeah." Sam said like it was the most obvious thing in the entire world. "You're super brave, man. I know that you ran away from bullies and all, but you can't be brave all the time." He shrugged.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me." Blaine said, smiling. Sam got a giant smile on his face, making Blaine laugh.

"Why are you smiling so widely?"

"I'm just happy I said something that meant a lot to you."

"You're adorable."


End file.
